When I Was Your man, Zelo
by monstertokki
Summary: "Jagalah Junhong baik-baik. Oh,iya sering-seringlah ajak dia ke pesta karena dia sangat suka sekali menari." ku jabat tangannya dengan erat. Ku percayakan Choi Junhong-ku padamu Yoo Youngjae, jagalah dia baik-baik jangan pernah membuatnya sakit hati seperti yang kulakukan.


**Title :: When I was Your Man, Zelo  
**

**Genre :: Romance/Angst**

**Rating :: T  
**

**Cast :: Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong a.k.a Zelo, Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun  
**

**Pairing(s) : JongLo , JaeLo , DaeUp (?)  
**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Ortu mereka masing-masing, Ts Entertainment dan BABYz sejagat MATO planet dan Bumi. Kecuali FF (rasa) original miliki Monstertokki  
**

**Summary : Menyakitkan itu mengetahui dulu tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Menyakitkankan itu tidak bisa melupakanmu, MANTAN KEKASIHKU  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please.**

**...  
**

**A/N: Inspirasi dari lagu When I was Your Man**

* * *

Meja yang sama, kursi yang sama, makanan yang sama, suasana kantin yang sama, selama tiga bulan ini. Yang berbeda hanya tanpa kamu...disampingku.

"Junghongie!" Mataku terbelalak tubuhku terasa kaku, nama sama yang selalu terdengar setiap hari, tapi kali ini...bukan dari mulutku. Ku pertahankan garpu dan sendok ditangan, berusaha hindari rasa sakit.

"Youngjae~hyung~" Suara itu...Junhong...cinta pertamaku...tak merasa heran sedikit pun jika ia memiliki kekasih baru, hanya saja hatiku sedikit berharap yang dipanggil adalah...namaku.

"Bunga?" Aku pun segera berbalik menatap namja yang memegang bunga dihadapan Junhong. Seharusnya aku yang ia tatap sekarang...Seharusnya aku yang memegang tangannya...seharusnya...aku yang memberikannya bunga.

"Gomawoyo Jaejae~ hyung!" Junghong memberikan senyum tulusnya pada namja didepannya dan memeluknya... hatiku...semakin sakit...ku tarik napas perlahan sambil menutup mata. 'Jongup! kau pasti bisa!' ku menyemangati diriku, ku hentikan makan siangku dan bangkit menuju toilet tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

Mataku begitu perih! benar-benar perih! Ku basuh wajahku, ku remas pinggiran wastafel, kupandangi wajah basahku dikaca.'Bodoh! Kekanak-kanakan! Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang, hah?! Kenapa kau baru sadar Junhongmu itu berharga? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?! Kenapa...kenapa...?' ku hujat diriku hingga kenangan itu kembali menghampiri.

*Flashback*

"Jonguppie Hyung! Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu!" ucap Junhong dengan nada serius.

"Wae Junhongie? Kau memang Best Absolute Perfect dan aku bukan apa-apa dibandingka-." kata-kataku terhenti seketika ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Semilir angin masuk melewati paru-paruku dan terhenti disana. Ini nyata? Bibirnya terasa nyata tapi belum cukup nyata bagiku, mataku masih belum berkedip.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jangan pernah katakan kau bukan apa-apa. Kau sangat sempurna Jonguppie Hyung." Tangannya yang halus perlahan menelusuri setiap bagian wajahku, mataku kali ini berkedip tetapi, cukup perlahan seperti orang yang baru terhipnotis.

"Ketika kau menari diatas panggung, kau...kau...kau daebak! Tiap gerakan, lekukan, hentakan kakimu dan ekspresim-" Ku tarik kerahnya bajunya hingga ia tertunduk menghadapku, lalu...kucium bibir kecilnya. Harus ada yang menghentikannya melebihkan tentangku. Ku lepas ciumanku dan melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar merah.

"Seandainya badanmu lebih rendah dariku jadi aku tak perlu repot mengangkat kepalaku." ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"YA! Apa maksudmu, hyung?! Seharusnya kau yang bisa memperbaiki tinggi badanmu, jadi aku tak perlu kau tarik seperti itu!" Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang memang ada benarnya.

"Seharusnya aku membawa kursi tiap bersamamu. Aku akan berdiri diatasnya agar aku dapat menciummu dengan benar." Aku tunjukkan senyum lebar terbaikku padanya, ia hanya tersipu tersenyum malu.

*End Flashback*

Kubasuh sekali muka ku, kubiarkan airmataku dan bercampur dengan air mengalir dan menghilang dipembuangan wastafel. Ku kumpulkan serpihan-serpihan semangatku yang hilang, kuangkat kepalaku memandang kaca sekali lagi dan keluar dari toilet. Kupandangi sekitar, tidak ada dia dan kekasihnya. Hela nafas berat keluar dari mulutku, tertunduk sayu ku berjalan keluar kantin menuju Ruang latihan Dance. Akan tetapi, lorong ini begitu panjang untuk kulalui, haruskah ku ke sana? Langkah begitu berat. Haruskah ku masuki ruangan itu? Penuh kenangan, aku dan Junhong. Haruskah mengingatnya sekarang? Dia terindah yang pernah kumiliki hanya saja...semuanya harus berakhir. Dentuman musik yang selalu terdengar diruangan ini, tak sedikit pun ada yang berubah bahkan dapat kurasakan aroma tiap tetesan keringat yang selalu keluar dari tubuhnya. Atau hanya perasaanku saja. Disinilah aku jatuh cinta dengannya, dan dia jatuh cinta padaku...cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan disini juga akhir hubungan manis kami...

*Flashback*

"Jonguppie hyung~! Besok kan libur, kita ke taman bermain, ya?!" ucap Junhong sambil memandangiku dikaca hadapannya sambil mendekapku, meletakkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Andwe, besok aku latihan, 2 minggu lagi ada lomba dance." ucapku datar.

"Yah~... Jonggup hyung gak asik!" kali ini ia mengeluarkan pout terbaiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipiku.

"Selesai lomba bagaimana? Jika aku menang, aku akan mengajakmu, tapi jika aku kalah aku akan mengajakmu." Ku tahan tawa semampuku membiarkan ia mencerna ucapanku. 1...2...3...

"Ya! Apa bedanya?!" Junhong memukul bahuku dengan kepalan tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga aku hampir terjatuh. Kami pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

*2 Minggu kemudian*

"Zelo-ah~, mianhae. Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajakmu hari ini, aku harus latihan lagi. Lomba tingkat nasional akan sebentar lagi, aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Ne, gwenchana, Jongguppie hyung!" Ia menganggukan kepala sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

1 minggu...

2 minggu...

1 bulan...

2 bulan cepat berlalu...

"Jongup Hyung, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." ucapan mampu membekukan seluruh tubuhku. Jangan katakan...kumohon jangan katakan...

"Wae gaeryeo, Junhongie?" ku coba bertanya seakan takkan terjadi apapun. Kepura-puraan kejadian buruk takkan mungkin terjadi.

"Kita...putus...hyung!" Ku tarik nafas sedalam mungkin, mencoba menenangkan diri, ku tonggakkan kepalaku, tapi airmata ini tak mampu ditahan.

"Wae Junhonggie? Wae?" Ku tatap wajahnya, ku genggam dan kuciumi tangannya, tangan yang selalu merangkul bahuku, mendekapku, tangan orang yang kucintai seluruh hidupku.

"Aku lelah,hyung!" Ia menarik tangannya seakan separuh dari diriku lepas bersama genggaman tangannya.

"Kau selalu tak punya waktu untukku. Aku hanya ingin sedikit waktumu,hyung. Aku ingin diperhatikan!" Kali ini airmatanya selaras dengan airmataku.

"Tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untukku? Sehari saja...cukup sehari...aku sudah membelikan tiket ke taman bermain. Hanya hari ini aku memintamu membolos latihan. Ikutlah bersamaku,hyung!" Ia melingkarkan tangannya ditanganku, seakan berharap ada keajaiban dan merubahku. Dia pun tahu, aku paling tidak suka membolos. Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Berharap tak ada pilihan seperti ini. Tapi apa salahnya untuk membolos sehari, tapi...Tuhan tolong aku, tidak hari ini. hari ini terakhir kami latihan.

"Bisakah kita lakukan minggu depan? Aku janji minggu de-"

"Tidak bisa! Aku maunya hari ini!"

"Junhongie~ Aku mohon kau mengertilah...jangan, jangan kekanakan seperti ini!" Junhong melepas tangannya dari lenganku, ia menundukkan dan memberikan keheningan.

Hening...

Senyap tanpa suara...

hanya napas kami sayup terdengar di ruangan ini. Ku ingin sekali berbicara, tapi entah apa yang harus kukatakan. Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari bibir manisnya. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mungkin terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pengertian, tapi aku tetap seorang manusia yang ingin diperhatikan, hyung." ucapannya tak lagi bersemangat seperti tadinya. Benar-benar meruntuhkan semangatku.

"Sekarang pilihan tergantung padamu, hyung."

"Junhong!" Aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan ucapannya, bagaimana aku bisa memilih diantara keduanya. dia...dia...dia benar-benar...

"Junhongie, kau kenapa? Kenapa bertingkah aneh seperti ini?" Ku khawatir. Perlahan ku usap pipinya, ia sama sekali tidak memandang mataku.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku kan, hyung?" suaranya begitu lirih ku tahu ia menahan airmatanya cukup lama.

"Ani, chagiya~" ku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan membuat ia mengerti. Dia penting...begitupun dengan kompetisi ini.

"Kompetisi itu hanya alasanmu saja untuk meninggalkanku. Benar,kan?!" tak ada sedikitpun ku ingin ia menintikkan airmata, tak ada sedikit pun ingin melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, junhong-ah! Itu hanya imajinasimu saja. Kau adalah inspirasiku, semangatku, kau adalah...hidupku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Airmata ini tak tertahankan. Aku tak pernah sesedih ini karena seseorang.

"Jika memang benar ucapanmu, buktikan!" Ia menatapku dengan serius, aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ku tak mau sama sekali memikirkannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah menari untukku. Lupakan kompetisi itu. Berikan seluruh waktumu untukku seutuhnya" Bagaikan disambar petir 5 juta volt, Ini yang tak ingin kupikirkan, ini yang ku khawatirkan. Cukup sudah! Aku tak tahan dengan kelakuan bocah ini! Kenapa sekarang dia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Dia sudah gila?!

"Cukup! Kau gila, Junhong! A-a-aku takkan berhenti! Impianku, perjuanganku, kerja kerasku selama ini takkan ku korbankan demimu! Hanya demi bocah kekanak-kanakkan sepertimu!" Ku tinggalkan dia tanpa sedikitpun menoleh, ku terlanjur sakit. Babo! Babo Junhong! Babo... Aku lah disini yang bodoh. Mianhae Junhong.

"BAIKLAH! ITU MAUMU JONGUP! A-A-AKU...WE ARE OVER...RIGHT NOW!" teriaknya diselingi isak tangis. Suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan latihan ini, menggema di kepalaku. Aku tahu ia benar-benar menangis kali ini. Mianhae. Tapi benar ucapanmu, jika tidak diakhiri sekarang semakin kau akan sakit karenaku yang tak ada waktu untukmu. Maaf karena aku takkan kembali untukmu.

_"Happy birthday, Jonguppie... mianhaeyo..."_ bisik zelo dalam tangisnya.

*End Flashback*

Seharusnya aku dulu mengerti kenapa ia bersikeras mengajakku ke taman bermain, seharusnya aku mengiyakannya. Seharusnya...

"YA! Jaejae hyung! kenapa diganti musiknya?!" teriakan itu. Junhong?

"Menarilah bersamaku." namja berambut coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya padanya, pada Junhong.

"Aku tak bisa." Ia tersipu...tersipu malu.

"Jinjja?! Ah~ geotjimal, kau kan sangat suka menari."

"Maksudku, aku belum pernah menari bersama seseorang." ucapnya sedikit canggung. Benar! Aku tak pernah mengajaknya menari...berdansa bersama. Padahal, aku tahu ia sangat suka menari...

"Baiklah kita belajar bersama." mereka berdua tersenyum, bergenggaman tangan, namja merangkul Junhong menuntunnya dalam ritme pelan.

Ku nikmati tontonan didepanku, membayangkan itu adalah aku dan Junhong. Akan tetapi, terlalu nyata hingga aku tak bisa bisa membayangkan itu adalah aku. Junhong terlalu bahagia...Jika bisa ku katakan ku ingin meminta kesempatan sekali lagi...cukup sekali...tapi aku terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya...

"Jongup hyung?" Apakah aku tidak sedang mimpi di siang bolong. Namaku dipanggilnya.

"eoh?" jawabku dengan bodohnya.

"Kau ingin latihan? Kebetulan kami sudah selesai." Kali ini mereka memberi jarak tidak lagi saling berpelukan dan saling merangkul. Tetapi, tangan mereka masih bergandengan.

"Eoh! Kau pasti Jongup yang hebat itu, Junhong sering menceritakan betapa hebatnya kau. Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu." Zelo...walaupun kita berpisah tak sekalipun kau menjelekanku, bahkan pada pacar barumu sekalipun. Betapa bodoh dan brengseknya aku sekarang!

"Ah~ Junhong suka melebihkan, aku tidak sehebat itu, lagi pula aku hanya diurutan ketiga." ku usap tengkuk leherku, betapa memalukannya aku sekarang.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Yoo Youngjae, kekasih Zelo." ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memandang Zelo. Shit! Ini benar-benar canggung.

Aku pun menjabat tangannya

"Moon Jongup...sahabat Zelo." Shit! shit! shit! bahkan aku tak bisa mengakui aku mantannya. Terdengar seperti orang brengsek sekarang.

Zelo menunjukkan senyum kecilnya, dimatanya...aku tahu ia sedih...Seribu maaf kukatakan takkan mengubah keadaan, aku dan dia bukan siapa-siapa sekarang.

"Oh, Mianhae...kita tidak bisa berlama-lama mengobrol, kami akan ke taman bermain hari ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongup." Ia menjabat tanganku sekali lagi.

"Ne, Bangapseumnida, Yoo Youngjae. Jagalah Junhong baik-baik. Oh,iya sering-seringlah ajak dia ke pesta karena dia sangat suka sekali menari." ku jabat tangannya dengan erat. Ku percayakan Choi Junhong-ku padamu Yoo Youngjae, jagalah dia baik-baik jangan pernah membuatnya sakit hati seperti yang kulakukan.

"Sure. I will." ucapnya menjabat tanganku dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan, seketika tangannya terlepas jabatanku. Ku serahkan ia padamu.

Junhong-ku tepat disampingnya memandangku dengan tatapan itu. tatapan sedih. Junhong jangan kasihan padaku. Aku kan berusaha bahagia...untukmu. Ku tunjukan senyum terbaikku. Ku yakin Junhong-ku akan dijaga dan dijaga oleh namja ini. Tanpa ku sadari mereka berlalu dari pandanganku. Ku tertawa kecil pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan aku akan bahagia tanpanya. Entahlah.

"Biarkan mengalir seperti air." Seseorang menepuk pundakku. menggenggam erat. Daehyun hyung.

"eoh?"

"Jonguppie, biarkan mengalir seperti air. Jangan lupakan. semakin kau berusaha kau lupakan kau semakin sakit. Terimalah. Biarkan otak dan hatimu menerima kenyataan itu. Barulah kau akan tenang." Benar ucapan Daehyun hyung.

Biarkan waktu yang membebaskanku, biarkan perasaan sakit ini menghilang perlahan. Takkan kulupakan cinta ini, karena cinta ini adalah bagian dari hidupku dan hidupnya.

* * *

**-END-**

**Gimana? udah ada yang pada sedih?**

**kalo ga sedih... berarti ada yang salah...**

**ama matanya :p**

**don't forget for review...**

**1 REVIEW KALIAN SAMA DENGAN 1 NYAWA UNTUK PARA AUTHOR... VICTORY! (#o.o)9**


End file.
